


Candles are for Lighting Fires

by Bella_Monoxide, demented_queen, pharmtechgirl71, ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caryl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rickyl, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/pseuds/demented_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl, Glenn and Rick find some interesting things on a run and bring the stuff back to the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romantic Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens if a writer of fanfiction asks fellow writers for ideas for one-shots to overcome writing issues. Then, when those ideas pour in, said writer drops a casual "Maybe we should just write this one together real quick".  
> Famous last words.

'No... no fucken way.' Rick ran his hand through his hair, looking at Daryl like he had gone crazy. 'How are we going to explain these?'

'Maybe we could just cut the head off them. Then when the wax drips down they will be not as noticeable,' the hunter suggested half-heartedly.

Both men were standing in shock, staring at box after box of penis shaped candles. They looked like they were designed for hen's parties and such. Being on a run once again, Rick, Daryl and Glenn had found an over turned truck filled with all sorts of goodies on the side of the highway.

'I think you've been sitting out in the sun too long. That – or your Dixon DNA is finally catching up with you." Rick gave back, looking at his friend incredulously.

Daryl had put down two walkers while Rick was pacing. Glenn Rhee was standing back with on of his hands over his face, giggling like a little girl. He had a penis candle in his other hand waving it around like he was a Jedi Knight, making sound effects like he was in Star Wars.

'Glenn!' Rick whispered furiously. 'Stop waving your cock around, for Christ's sake!'

Glenn's giggles turned into full blown laughter after that, which caused Daryl to tell them to shut the hell up.

'Fuck this shit, they are just candles, its not like we are bringing home boxes and boxes of vibrators...' Daryl muttered, then he groaned as Glenn climbed through the back of the truck, to try and find out what else was in there.

'Um guys,' Glenn held up a box that had the words on it: _Black vibrators_. _Life like_.

'Yeah,' Rick gave back, trying to be a smart ass, 'but where are the batteries?' His thinking was that this remark would get them back down to earth.

Then Glenn holds up a box of C cells.

Rick shook his head, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Daryl started lauging at the riddiculessness of it all and stated "Looks like that, at this rate, we will be bringing a shitload of goodies back to the prison, huh?"

And he doubled over laughing again, but got chastised by both Glenn and Rick now to tone it down.

While Glenn began to gather an assortment of the articles and stuff them unceremoniously into a bag, Daryl already thought about watching Carol use one of the vibrators, which was most likely the reason why he did not notice Rick.

The former cop cast a longing look his way, his mind seemingly miles away, thinking about how he might be able to use some of this stuff to try and get the message over to Daryl, to lure the hunky hunter into his cell for some heavy make out.

'I bet Maggie will try to get out of watch duty tonight when she sees all this,' Glenn mumbled, and Daryl smiled. While Glenn was so busy, Daryl turned his poncho into a make shift bag to gather his own loot.

Rick, trying to keep a look out in case walkers had heard all their laughter, walked around the van and tried to make out the words written on the side of it.

The side of the van said 'Toy's for all ages'. Rick shook his head, thinking that even before the apocalypse happened, that must have been one weird description for the stuff in the van.

After he had carefully sat his own stuff aside, Daryl gathered the unbroken penis's up quickly and started carting them off to the back of the van they were travelling in to take them back to the prison.

He picked up the tip of a half snapped candle penis and shuddered. He wondered how the heck they made these. He looked down at the front of his pants, wondering if the candle dick was bigger than his.

'How do you think they molded these?' Glenn asked Daryl. 'Do you think some guy has to get a stiffie and they cover his cock with something?'

Rick chimed in. "Lori once told me about some kit that you could buy, where you can make a dildo from a real life model."

Glenn and Daryl gaped at him. When the shock had subsided somewhat, Glenn asked 'Did Lori ever make one of you?'

Daryl jabbed his elbow into Glenn's ribs, but it was too late for the Korean to take it back.

Rick looked all flustered when he answered. "No, she did not. And now I wonder why..." He looked off into the distance, not noticing how Daryl mouthed 'Shane' for Glenn to see, who snickered.

'Now you've done it, he's going to be talking about his dick all the way home,' Daryl whispered to Glenn.

Then he added in his normal volume 'Eh, we all got one, so what's the big deal,' which caused Glenn to double right back over laughing again at Daryl's unintentional pun.

'Mine is bigger,' Glenn announced when he was able to talk again. Both Rick and Daryl laughed, and Daryl said 'Don't think so short stuff. I heard Asians were small. I think you gonna have to prove it.'

With that, Daryl winked at Rick, thinking that Glenn would never swallow the bait, but when he saw Rick's eyes widen, he quickly looked back at Glenn – only to see the Korean slowly opening his pants.

'No... no!' Daryl yelped, 'I didn't mean it! Geez, Glenn. Sides,' he added, 'I've seen it in the shower already.'

'You looked at my dick in the shower?' Daryl blushed, belatedly realising just what he had said.

'Look, we've all seen each other's dicks and I can honestly say Merle had the biggest one... am I right?' Rick looked at the other men. Then he blushed like mad.

Daryl looked offended and put his hand over the front of his pants. While he still thought about how Rick might have looked at his dick as well, Glenn asked him a question. 'Do you think Merle modeled these?'

'Come on,' Rick groaned, 'you know Merle. If it had been him, he would have bragged about that until the sound of the horns on the last day.'

But Daryl looked thoughtful again. 'Merle did come into a whole lotta cash once. I assumed it was a drug thing, but now I wonder...'

'Still,' he added, 'I think Rick is right, he would have bragged about that.'

Glenn nodded. 'Yeah, and a lot, too,' he agreed, shaking his head.

'And he did have me buy that rash cream, he told me it was for razor burn,' Daryl added, when Rick barked 'Enough of this, let's bag it up and get the hell out of here, we already spent way too much time being in one place.'

Glenn asked innocently, 'Can we take it all? Maybe we should just tow the truck up the bank and take the whole loot?' Glenn was clearly excited over his year supply of sex toys.

'You wanna take the whole truck?' Daryl asked.

'Why not?' Glenn giggled, and the hunter shook his head, trying to hide a smile.

On the whole way back to the prison, Rick was rather quiet though, looking out of the window a lot while Daryl drove, and he spent way too many thoughts on the fact that if Merle had indeed modeled for stuff like that some time, then surely Daryl's dick must be just as big as he had always thought it was when he managed to sneak a peak in the showers. Glenn followed them in the truck full of sex toys.

'Do you think mine is as big as Merle's?' Daryl asked Rick.

'Well ,I'd have to see it erect,' Rick told him without thinking.

Daryl's face flamed and he choked down a cough at Rick's suggestion. Thankfully, they arrived at the prison shortly afterwards.

They pulled through the prison gates and everyone ran for the new truck. Daryl jumped out and waved all the kids away, telling them that they didn't need their help this time to unload their yield.

'You got a good haul?' Carol came up behind Daryl and put her hand on his back as a way of greeting him.

'Uh... we got dicks,' he whispered into her ear.

Carol gave him a funny look and opened her mouth to ask him how exactly he had meant that, when Glenn jumped out of the truck he had driven with a big shit eating grin on his face, getting ready to make a big announcement. 'We got...'

'Shut up, Glenn!' both Rick and Daryl hissed at him.

'Daryl...' Carol put her hand on his arm, 'What did you say? Like... penises?' she whispered, trying not to alert anyone else. She could see the faint blush creeping up Daryl's neck. He swallowed and nodded that she heard correctly. 'So does this mean... you got me a special present?' Carol asked, winking covertly at him.

 

**The picture that started it all.**


	2. Come on Baby Light My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story progresses with Rick trying to find a quiet place for, um - contemplation..? Would anyone believe that?

'Ugh. I might have got you something... what sort of things do you like?' Daryl stumbled over his words.

'Oh I like long walks along the beach, someone to talk to, soft kisses by the fire place,' Carol told him as if she was reading a personal add in the newspaper, a sly look on her face.

'Broad shoulders, and an arse you can bounce coins off!' she kept going.

Her eyes trailed across his shoulders and down to his arse. Daryl coughed and felt the urge to put his hands over his butt to stop her looking. He noticed Rick staring at them, his eyes glossing over Daryl's body as well.

Daryl grabbed Carol's arm to steer her away, hoping that Rick did not hear a word they had said to each other, as he grabbed his balled up poncho on the way.

Daryl tried to pass the poncho to Carol. She took it rather reluctantly. 'I don't really want to be doing your washing right now, I want to see what's in the truck,' she pouted.

'Um, I think I need to take a shower first,' Daryl told her, casting a look around to make sure nobody was within hearing distance before he continued. 'I put some stuff from our loot into the poncho, so we can spend some time together,' he whispered, and Carol's eyes widened.

Rick watched as they left, and he did not miss Carol's surprised expression. She stopped just as she was about to go inside, when she lost her grip on the poncho and vibrators, dildos and other items fell out.

'Dammit Carol, I told you to hold on to it!' Daryl hissed at her, bending over to help her pick it all up.

Rick went after them, bent over to pick something up and waved one of the big pink penis shaped candles in Daryl's face. 'Here, you dropped your cock,' he told Daryl with an unreadable expression.

'Daryl... is that a candle?' Carol stared at the huge penis Rick was holding.

While Daryl was still blushing like mad, Rick leaned even closer and whispered into his ear.

'Maybe you should have knotted your poncho more tightly, huh?' Rick, instead of handing the item over to Daryl, tucked the huge cock into the back of his pants and pulled his shirt down over it.

And with that, Rick turned around and walked into the other direction, leaving a dumbfounded Daryl behind.

'You know what,' Daryl told Carol, sighing deeply over Rick's weird antics, 'you go take these to our secret hide-out while I take a shower, alright?'

'But...' Carol started to argue, only to be talked over. 'I'll explain everything later, just go!' Carol watched both men leaving her standing there, trying to gather up the sex toys.

* * *

 

On his way to try and find a more secluded cell, Rick ran into Glenn.

'Um, Rick? You know you've got a huge ass dick hiding under your shirt, right?'

Glenn asked, then doubled over laughing his head off, while Rick hurried away, changing his course on a whim, tugging at his shirt as he went.

Glenn called after him, wheezing. 'And that isn't helping at all!'

Walking away into the opposite direction, Glenn sang loud and off-key 'Come on baby light my fire!' Meanwhile in the showers, Daryl tried to hurry up and get clean for a round of 'roll in the prison bunk' with Carol, though technically speaking they would be rolling around on a mattress in a small office off the library.

He strolled down the hall to meet her there, trying to appear nonchalant, so he would not blow their cover. He and Carol had put a lot of work in over time, to try and make their little hide away more comfortable with soft bean bags and a few hidden extras.

Rick had assumed that, at this time of day, the library would be empty, but he run smack dab into that dreary Karen character, who had tried to get into his pants for ages now.

'Ugh,' he called out in surprise. 'Hi Karen... Glenn was looking for you... He, um... got you a special surprise, he's got it in his cell,' Rick tried to distract Karen and sent her off to find Glenn, but it did not seem to work.

Just my luck, Rick thought, as Karen was known to be after anyone with a dick. She was not convinced yet, and stepped into Rick's personal space. 'What is it?' And with that, she stepped even closer, putting her hand on his chest.

'So does this mean you didn't get me something on that run?' She whispered seductively and fake-pouted for good measure.

Rick felt sick by now, as she backed him up against a shelf.

Over her shoulder Rick noticed shadows moving in the office next to the library and he wondered briefly who could be in there, when he hit the shelf and called out in surprise. 'Ouch!' The pink penis candle had forced its existence back into the front of his mind.

At the same time, Karen reached behind him to try and touch his ass. Rick pushed her away, thinking that enough was enough. He knew that he had to get rid of Karen if he was going to have any chance at a quiet moment to take care of himself in peace.

In a desperate move to try and make Karen leave, he pulled the candle out of his pants with a florish and presented it to her, feeling very tempted to tell her to go fuck herself, but voted for a well pronounced 'Here, I got you something, now leave me alone!' instead.

'Oh... you got me a huge dick?' Karen stared at the pink candle, as she run a finger along the bumps on the down side of it. Rick shuddered.

When Karen finally left, Rick sighed with relief – until he remembered that he was now out of anything to fuck himself with. But since he had not thought of bringing lube as well, he did not mourn the absence of the candle any longer, and settled for a good ole handjob and his imagination instead.

Suddenly remembering the shadows he saw, Rick walked slowly to the small window connecting the library with the office to see who was next door casting them. Boy was he surprised when he saw himself faced with the image of Daryl and Carol, getting it on.


	3. Light Up Her Fire [While You Can]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets to try his loot with Carol.

As Rick looked through the window, his expression turned to shocked quickly, as he witnessed his best friend with his mouth latched around his other best friend's nipple, but he found that he could not leave either.

So he stood shellshocked, watching as Daryl and Carol enjoyed each other – and the toys Daryl had obviously gotten aside for them to use.

* * *

Daryl was beyond excited, he had been dragged around sex shops with Merle for years but never in the world could have afforded the loot they had come home with today.

Besides, he thougth to himself as he lit a few cocks to give them some light to see by, Merle's only aim had been to buy the cheapest wanking material available anyway.

As the flicker of the candles gave both him and Carol a chance to look through Daryl's booty, Carol asked 'You got all this for me?'

'For us,' he whispered. 'Our own private stash, you know.'

Carol looked embarrassed as she didn't even know what half the stuff was.

'I'm not even sure what all of this is for,' she admitted under her breath.

'I can teach you,' he offered, as if he had a better grasp of what all the stuff was for than Carol. When in reality, he was not too sure either – but he wanted to get this show on the road already.

She grabbed the black face mask and asked 'What's this for? Who wears it... and why?'

'Not into that shit!' he grabbed it and impatiently tossed it to the side of the room, barely missing a lit cock candle.

'Daryl I thought these were condoms.... but they vibrate...' Carol had picked up a cock ring, and was now trying to show him.

'Don't ask so many questions, just pick something you'd like to try,' Daryl told her, getting too excited for long explanations. Daryl leaned in and randomly grabbed something, then leant over Carol to kiss her hard and fast, so that she had no choice but to lie back onto the bean bag.

His hand stroked up the inside of her pant legs. He kept kissing her, because he sensed that she wanted to ask more and more questions. Then he focused on the object in his hand, realizing belatedly that it was the black thick dildo he had grabbed more by accident than anything else.

He tried to keep her from seeing it, but she did anyway.

'That's what you have in mind?' She asked him. 'Daryl you know I only asked for baking paper on the shopping list and you brought all this.' Carol shook her head at him and continued, amused. 'Remind me to go shopping with you next time you go out.'

'I'm a romantic guy at heart,' Daryl joked. 'I thought you would like all this stuff.'

'Ha!' Carol did not believe him but never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever consider trying out one of these toys with him, let alone the twenty or thirty Daryl provided.

'Besides, I want to fuck the shit out of you right now,' he confessed, moaning.

'With that?' Carol eyed the huge dildo, and Daryl looked down, noticing he still had it in his hand.

He bent his head and kissed her slowly this time. 'Wanna try?' He whispered, hoping she would.

"Okay, but be gentle with me," she said shyly.

He dropped the toy for a moment and moved his hands to unbuckle her pants. His mouth claimed hers again. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something, a slight movement from the library next door.

But when he looked again a moment later, there was nothing to be seen and he dismissed it, telling himself that it could not have been a walker, and the other people from their group did not know about his and Carol's hideout, so they should be safe.

'I like this one...' Carol had picked up a blue vibrator and stated, much to Daryl's surprise, 'I used to have one just like it.'

'You did?' Daryl choked out, his mind instantly flooding with pictures.

'Hmm hm,' Carol told him, 'Its got about five different speeds. It also doesn't make much noise and you can fuck yourself with it in bed beside someone sleeping and they would never hear you.'

'Oh I wouldn't be sleeping. I'd wanna watch you fuck yourself with it.' Daryl told her.

'Really?' Carol knew how Daryl liked to watch her come but now he wanted to watch her use a toy on herself, she eyed the dildo again and the vibrator.

'I've never had anything as big as that dildo. We can work up to that. Let's use the vibrator first.'

He looked down at her, not quite able to wrap his head around the fact that she was going to try it just for him, as he pulled her pants and panties off.

Daryl himself was almost dripping with anticipation. He watched as Carol fiddled with the blue vibrator to show him how it worked, then she gave it to him so he could put it on her clit.

'Gonna fuck that sweet pussy till you scream,' he said roughly. When the vibrations hit her she cried out and grabbed him by his broad shoulders.

Carol stared at her normally quiet partner who was over excited already. She didn't know how he was going to react to watching her touch herself in such an intimate way.

'Fuck!' Daryl swore, he was thankful for the candles lighting the room enough for him to have the full effect. She was writhing and shaking beneath him, whereas he was getting harder by the second.

'God, you are so hot!' he groaned. He wanted to thrust his cock down her pussy right then, but seeing as no one knew where they were and they had the rest of the afternoon to explore each other, he really wanted to try out as many of the toys as possible.

Daryl was in pussy heaven as he leaned down to lick her slick folds. She was dripping wet for him and he loved tasting her. He went on to drive her crazy, teasing Carol with his fingers as well, and she was beginning to whine and beg.

He really felt like trying to use that dildo on her ass, so he asked her teasingly 'You think this would fit in your arse?' Carol, clearly startled by his suggestion, squeaked a no.

'We'll work on that,' he said into her ear.

When he thought she was ready to try something new, he picked up the black dildo again, held it up to show her and she nodded.

He put the vibrator down slowly and turned it off, asking her 'You think you can take my cock in there afterwards?'

'I can always take that big, thick cock of yours, you know that, Daryl.' Carol all but whispered, turned on beyond belief.

'Do you have any idea how sexy you are?' Daryl asked her as he looked around the floor for the bottle of lube he knew had to be there. He finally spotted it, uncapped it and put some on his finger.

Carol gasped when she felt his finger against her hole. 'It's okay darlin'. I don't want to hurt you. You start feeling uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop.'

She shook her head. 'I want to try this. Ed never cared if he hurt me or not. You do, and I want you to know how much that means to me.'

'Alright,' he said. 'I'm gonna get you ready. You want me to stop, just say the word.' He gently rubbed his finger against her hole, massaging it. She had never experienced anything so pleasurable before, at least not back there.

His finger left her only long enough for him to lube a few more fingers. His finger returned and he whispered, 'Gonna put one finger inside you. Just relax. Close your eyes and keep breathing.'

She did as he told her, but when he breeched her tight muscle, she gasped and squirmed in his lap. 'Oh fuck Daryl.' She said in a high pitched voice. 'Keep going. This feels so good.'

He slid his slick finger inside her hole and pumped into her tight arse slowly. She pushed herself back onto him and moaned. He added another slick finger and began to open her wider. He was so unbearably hard and needy, but felt dead set on making her come first.

Daryl looked at the full blown pleasure in her eyes as he moved to line up with her back entrance.

And then he heard it.

Someone was calling Rick's name, which was followed closely by the sound of books tumbling down to the ground outside the little office.


	4. How to Set a Dick on Fire

'Fuck!' Daryl groaned, as they heard someone calling for Rick again, followed by the words 'Judith's crying.'

'Please don't!' Daryl groaned, trying to keep Carol from running to the rescue. 'Let them search for Rick, so that fucker can deal with his own kid himself!'

Daryl tried to keep Carol focused, but it was no use. She scrambled up to try and get into her clothes, as they recognised the voice as Carl's, sounding like he was starting to panic. 'Is anyone down here?'

As soon as Carol was halfway decent, she stuck her head out of the door and called 'Yes, I'm here Carl.'

The young boy looked at her flushed face. 'Are you sick Carol? You look like you're running a fever.'

'No, it's just... a little hot in here... um, no windows,' Carol told him, scrambling for an explanation. 'I'll be a minute.'

But of course, with being Rick's son, the young boy stood outside the door, clearly waiting to escort Carol back to C block like a gentleman.

'Fuck... be as quick as you can,' Daryl whispered and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

He was still butt naked and hard, and his hands slid up her legs to her arse as he knelt in front of her.

'I'm gonna make Rick Grimes pay for this when I see him,' Daryl complained feeling like one of his favourite toys was trying to slip out the door, so to speak. He was still holding Carol's hand, and she had to give it a final tug to be able to leave the office.

He waited for a moment and then, suddenly remembering the tumbling books, he cast his eyes towards the small window.

'I'm gonna fucking kill that kid if I can get him alone,' Daryl swore under his breath as he slowly moved towards the window to look into the library. When he spied a glimpse of Rick's hurriedly retreating back, he called out to him.

'Get your arse out of there Grimes!' Daryl felt beyond angry and added 'I know you are in there, you freaky peeping tom.'

Daryl was fuming, since the man didn't come out when his son was calling him about his crying daughter. Daryl quickly pulled a blanket over his lower half as his friend shamefully stepped inside the small office.

Quickly scanning Rick's body, Daryl noticed that the former cop was just as hard as he was, which did nothing to soothe him.

Daryl glared at him and spat 'You fucker! I'm still hard and horny. What do you think I should do about that, huh? Any suggestions, you freak?'

Rick cringed visibly, his cheeks all aflame as he stammered. 'I feel real bad about this Daryl, I'm so sorry.'

'I was just about to get a tight piece of ass,' Daryl replied and started to pace, which caused the blanket to float to the floor. Daryl did not bother to wrap it around himself again, and Rick could not take his eyes off of his proud erection.

'I'd like to make it up to you. However I can.' Rick looked positively eager now, and a plan formed in Daryl's mind.

'How do you think you can make it up to me.' He asked with a sly smile pulling at his lips.

Rick stood there, opening and closing his mouth in quick succession. He was shocked at what he thought Daryl was asking for.

'Daryl,' he whispered, 'are you asking me for a piece of my ass instead?'

When Daryl's eyes lit up at Rick's implied suggestion, he began to stutter, trying to get out of his predicament. 'Uh, I'm sure Carol will be back real soon...' He half turned towards the door, but Daryl's arm shot out to pull Rick back roughly as he hissed at him.

'You know she won't, she's with your kids...' Daryl glared at him. 'so now you gotta do me instead.'

Rick almost fell to the floor when he heard Daryl say that, and he openly gaped at him. But Daryl ranted on, pulling a surprising observation out of his sleeve.

'I think you will think of something, you been checking me out all day!' He snapped at Rick, who took a tentative step towards Daryl, mumbling 'I, um....'

But Daryl was still not finished. 'Don't think I didn't notice how much you enjoyed our dick talk earlier. When you talked about seeing mine in the shower your face lit up like a damn Christmas tree.'

At that, Rick threw all caution to the wind and dropped to his knees in front of Daryl.

Daryl grabbed his hard pulsing cock, and started to jerk it roughly. 'Now what are you going to do about this problem I have?'

Rick began to salivate at the sight of Daryl's cock. It was more beautiful than he remembered. He reached out to touch it, but Daryl slapped his hand away. 'With your mouth!' Daryl spat out. 'You won't touch me with anything but your mouth.'

'Of course Daryl. It would be my pleasure.' Rick gave back, sounding unusually obedient.

'Better be my fucking pleasure,' the redneck groused. 'And you will call me Sir. Understood?'

Rick nodded, then proceeded to shuck off his shirt and kick off his shoes, along with dropping his jeans before Daryl could do anything about it. He nodded with excitement about being able to join in with Daryl, something he had been thinking about for a while.

Rick leaned forward so he was on his hands and knees, dipped his head and took one slow lick like he was tasting cock for the first time.

'Yes... Sir,' Rick muttered as he closed his lips around the head of Daryl's cock.

Daryl leaned back to have the full view of Rick Grimes sucking him down. If he did not know that it was actually happening, he would not have believed it.

Daryl moaned as Rick was slowly picking up on what Daryl liked where blow jobs were concerned, and Daryl highly suspected that the former cop had never given one before.

When Daryl opened his eyes for a second, he spied a movement out of the corner of his eye, and he called Rick out on it.

'I can't remember allowing you to jerk your own dick, put your hands where I can see them asap!' He ordered, and Rick complied with a guilty expression on his face. He made to pull off to talk, but Daryl shook his head rather vigorously.

'No talking, concentrate on my cock, for crying out loud!' Daryl barked angrily, and Rick shot an almost submissive look up at the hunter.

That, of course, made Daryl moan in pleasure. Good lord, he thought, what a sight it is to have those blue eyes cast up at me while he is bobbing his head up and down on my dick... And with that, Daryl began to weave his fingers through Rick's head of curls.

He held on to his head, trying to guide him, and Rick looked up again, as if expecting Daryl to give him orders again.

Well, Daryl thought, that could be arranged. 'Concentrate on the tip for a while.' Rick nodded, causing Daryl's eyes to widen at the feeling, as he grabbed for his cock to pump the part Rick did not reach with his mouth.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Rick complied eagerly, giving Daryl head and making him moan even more. 'I'm close, Rick, just keep it up,' he whispered under his breath, closing his eyes.

A short while later, he groaned under his breath. 'I need to cum Rick.' Then Daryl tagged on a promise. 'I'm gonna cum down your throat so hard you're gonna choke.'

Rick blushed in excitement, took his mouth off him for a second, so he would be able to get the words out. 'Yes Sir!'

This caused Daryl to promptly bark at him. 'Did I tell you you could take your mouth off me?'

Rick shook his head when Daryl added 'Then put that pretty little mouth back where it belongs,' and Rick latched back on right away, continuing to suck Daryl off.

Daryl was just grabbing Rick's hair, forcing him to suck his cock down deep as he was shooting his load into Rick's mouth, when the door creaked open.

'My my...' Carol looked surprised at Rick's mouth around Daryls cock. She shut the door behind herself, then leaned against it and crossed her arms over her chest. 'You already found a replacement in my absence?' she asked, a curious look on her delicate features.

Then, looking like she had made up her mind about something after some kind of short inner debate, she started pulling off her boots and made her way over to join them.

'I hope you both have some energy left for me?' She asked, and while Daryl was utterly unfazed by her behaviour, Rick looked like he was praying for the floor to open up and swollow him whole. Which was funny, considering that he still had Daryl's cock in his mouth.

Daryl looked down at Rick and barked an order at him. 'You service her now!'

Carol stopped to pick up the dildo and the vibrator on her way, when a muffled voice could be heard saying 'Yes Sir.'

'You can take your mouth off my cock now,' Daryl told him, slightly smirking in amusement. But he hid it well and barked another order at Rick. 'Help her undress! But slowly, I wanna watch. And,' he added, 'call her Ma'am.'

'Oh,' Carol whispered, 'I like this service, It's like having a butler.'

Daryl explained to Carol 'He's got something to make up to us. He's ours to use for the night.'

Carol giggled. 'Lucky us, huh,' she said, then had an idea to knock Rick down another notch. 'Rick, you may call me Queen in addition to Ma'am.'

Rick swallowed down the last bit of his pride visibly, but obediently replied 'My Queen,' as he half bowed in front of her while he was undoing her pants.

Rick couldn't believe how the events of the day had turned out. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have thought he might be getting an eyeful of Carol's pussy.

Thinking that he preferred participating over just watching a lot, he asked 'My Queen... my hands or my mouth?'

Daryl reached over and lazily started playing with one of her tits, as he growled at Rick. 'I told you already, you're only allowed to use your mouth!'

'Yes Sir...' Rick began to lap at Carol's juices, when Daryl gave out another order for him to follow. 'Get that arse up in the air Rick!'

Carol hissed and arched her back as Rick worked on her.

'Do you think we should keep him?' Daryl asked Carol, 'He is pretty good with his mouth.'

'Mm,' she moaned. 'He is very good. I always wanted a servant.'

'Rick pick up that vibrator over there, the blue one.' Daryl instructs Rick. 'Now use it on her pussy while you keep on licking,' Daryl watched while Rick looked about for the vibrator.

Picking it up, he fiddled with it, turning it on and off. 'Make sure you use the lowest speed!' Daryl adds, as Rick moves to use the vibrator on Carol.

'Use more tongue,' Daryl watched while Rick licked Carol in long slow strokes pushing the vibrator into her hot core. Daryl squeezed her tits and leaned in to lick the hardened points.

Carol moaned with her eyes closed and arched her back, threading her fingers through Daryl's hair. A moment later, she reached down with her other hand to stroke Rick's curls as well, and both men groaned at her touch.

'Gawd... that's really good,' she whispered encouragement that made them both want to try even harder to please her.

Daryl began to rub himself up against Carol's side.

'Get the black dildo, Rick!' Daryl grunted out, remembering he was supposed to be instructing Rick.

'Yes Sir!' Rick looks almost gleeful to wrap his hands around the black dildo to use it on Carol. By then he really felt like putting his own dick into her, but so far Daryl had not let him discard his briefs, so his throbbing cock was pressed up against them.

He was dripping with anticipation about what else they would be doing, how far the other couple would let him participate.

Rick took the oppertunity to rub himself up against Carol's inner thigh.

'What the hell do you think you are doing, Rick?' Daryl barked at him, and Rick blushed in embarrasment. 'Ok, here is what you will do. I already fingered her tight ass, so you will use that black dildo on her.'

As Rick began to follow Daryl's instructions, the hunter bent forward to whisper a question into Carol's ear. 'Are you still ok with that? Me fucking your sweet ass?'

Carol looked deep into Daryl's eyes and nodded. 'Yeah, I wanna try it, just make sure you go slow, don't hurt me.'

Daryl beamed at her as he nodded. He kissed her deeply, then stepped away for a moment, watching Rick using the dildo. The hunter patted Rick's hair and praised 'Yeah, Rick, just like that. Make my girl squirm.'

Carol groaned, she was so turned on right now, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would have both these men treat her like that.

Daryl searched around on the floor for a moment, bent down to pick up a small bottle, then told Rick to pop his ass out again. When the ex-cop complied, Daryl used a few drops of lube on his entrance and began to massage it, in preparation of things to come.

When he felt like he had prepped it enough, including using his fingers to stretch him out, he bent forward and whispered into his ear.

'Rick, move,' Daryl moved them about so Carol was straddling Rick's lap on the bean bag, her legs wrapped around his waist. Rick was instructed to keep playing with her.

Carol was dripping wet and Daryl dipped his cock inside her to gather some of her juices to use to help lube her up some more. He watched as Rick began to kiss Carol's mouth.

'Did I allow you to kiss her?' He barked at Rick, who pulled his mouth off her and dipped down to suck at a nipple instead.

Daryl held on to Carol's hips as he pumped into her cunt a few times, groaning in pleasure, then he pulled out again, only able to because he knew that fucking her ass would be a new, exciting experience for them both.

He used the lube again to make sure Carol was as well prepared as Rick, even though the ex-cop had fucked her ass with the black dildo.

Thinking that he might just be kidding himself when in fact he only wanted to finger her as well, his hand made contact with Rick's as he was touching her core again, alternating with rubbing circles around her swollen clit.

'Do you like my girls wet pussy?' Daryl whispered huskily to Rick, who could only nod that he really liked it, his blue eyes flushed with desire.

Daryl kissed Carol's back, tilted her head to the side and kissed her neck, biting down and as she groaned he used the moment to slowly push his cock inside of her ass, being careful not to hurt her, when he caught Rick's blue eyes.

One of his hands moved off Carol's hips and caught Rick by the back of his head, pulling him close. With their eyes never breaking the contact, both men leaned forward, and their mouths met in a slow, passionate kiss.

The hunter started to fuck Carol, as Rick groaned and opened his mouth to let Daryl's tongue enter.

Daryl ran his tongue across Rick's bottom lip as he pulled his hair so his neck was exposed, then he kissed down from his jaw to his neck and licked and sucked at it all the time while he pushed his hard length into his girl wedged between them.

When Carol began to push her body onto both Daryl's cock and Rick's fingers, the men broke their kiss and Daryl whispered into Carol's ear. 'You like that, huh? Gawd, Carol, you're so sexy like this...'

Carol moaned 'I'm so close, Daryl, just take me. Make me come.' When the guys picked up their pace to finish her, Carol started to moan even louder, calling out their names.

Daryl made sure to hold on to her hip tightly, while he sneaked his other hand around her chest, tweaking her hard nipple as he leaned in, whispering into her ear.

'That's good, Carol. Come for me, girl. Just let go now...' Before Rick and Daryl knew what was happening, Carol clenched around both fingers and cock, crying out as her orgasm hit her full force.

Daryl held her when her knees gave way, pulled out and carefully lowered her down onto another bean bag to come down from her high. 'I've got you,' he murmured into her ear.

When he turned towards Rick, he was met by a look full of insecurity. 'Daryl?' He whispered. 'Are you really going to fuck me?'

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Carol, then went to kiss her softly, asking 'Would you be ok with this?'

Carol met his gaze and answered, somewhat dazed 'Oh, by all means, go for it. I wanna watch you two guys go at it.'

Daryl's eyes almost popped out, hearing Carol say that, and if Rick's gasp was anything to go by, the ex-cop was just as surprised.


	5. Let's Light this Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick get it on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it, the last chapter is written!

Encouraged by Carol's wish, Daryl crept closer towards Rick with a look of pure lust in his eyes. He took his mouth as he ran his hands all over Rick's body, and the former cop moaned desperately into the hunter's mouth as the man's tongue assaults his his own.

Trying to stay somewhat grounded, Rick grabbed hold onto Daryl's biceps, while the hunter's arms went around Rick's middle.

Carol laid back on the bean bag watching these two men touch each other and reached down to touch herself. She could hear them moaning and saw Daryl pull their leader closer to him as his mouth moved down his neck.

When Daryl ordered Rick to put his fingers into his ass, Carol moaned loudly. Daryl looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Are you enjoying the show so far, love?"

Carol nodded, her fingers playing with herself. "I'm enjoying it very much," she said. "I want to see you doing to him what you did to me," she added.

Daryl let go of Rick to walk over and kiss Carol, which caused Rick to whine audibly. "Patience, Rick, patience," Daryl whispered, then turned back around and went to kiss Carol long and deep.

Daryl's head snapped around when he heard Rick jacking himself off. "Rick," the hunter said, his voice dangerously low, "I did not allow you to jerk yourself, hands off!"

"Sorry sir, I'm so hard it hurts."

"I don't care how much it hurts, peeping Tom, your hands belong to me and Carol tonight. Understood?" Rick hung his head shamefully and let go of himself.

"Go back to him," Carol said. "He looks desperate."

Daryl pumped his fingers into her dripping wet cunt a few times before he walked back to Rick, grabbing him by the back of his head quite aggressively. "I'm gonna make sure you realize what you've done. You won't ever do that again, will you Rick?"

Rick nodded with his eyes cast down. "What are your orders, Sir?" He asked, and Daryl smiled. "Open your mouth. Suck on my balls for a while before I take you ass."

Rick looked insecure, but bent forward to follow Daryl's orders. The hunter held on to Rick's curls, guiding him with subtle movements of his hands. Daryl's head rolled back and he closed his eyes.

"Such a good boy Rick. So obedient." He glanced over to see Carol mimicking his expression as she pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy. "You like this show Daryl? You like seeing me play with myself?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah, Carol, you know how I love to watch you," Daryl moaned breathlessly. By then, his member had leaked drops of pre-cum down on Rick's face.

"Taste it Rick," Daryl commanded, and the officer obeyed quickly. Daryl moaned while he watched Rick lick his cum from his fingers."You like that slut? You like the way I taste?" Daryl asked him roughly.

Rick's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he heard that. "Oh, so you like being called a slut, huh?" Daryl added, and Rick moaned. "You're good at that Rick, but I gotta have your ass now." "Come on, don't be shy now," Daryl told Rick, "turn around for me."

"Yes sir," Rick said and obeyed. Turning around he settled on his hands and knees pushing his ass up toward Daryl.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya, just gonna teach ya a lesson you won't forget. You'll learn not to peep in on people. Next time you come to us and tell us what you want."

Daryl had bid him to face Carol, so that they could all watch each other. Carol moaned as she took in the sexy sight in front of her. Daryl bend down to pick up another dildo from their haul, and handed it to her.

"There you go, ma'am, please use this to highten your pleasure," he drawled in a mock imitation of a butler, and Carol giggled.

He went back to Rick and knelt behind him, running his hands up and down the man's back. Rick groaned deep in his throat, his need for release apparent to everyone involved.

"Yeah, you need it bad, dontcha, Rick?" Daryl teased.

"I'm gonna show mercy on you and allow you to watch the Queen pleasure herself while I fuck you."

"Daryl," Rick moaned, "please..." He sounded desperate, and so unlike the confident leader they had gotten used to.

Daryl went in search for the lube, while Rick begged him to be fucked. When he found it, he poured some on his hand, then set to work on his leaking cock. Looking over, his gaze met Carol's, as she had taken to fuck herself with the dildo Daryl had handed to her.

She rubbed the dildo against her wet entrance and both men moaned when they saw her push it inside. Daryl worked his own cock some more for both Carol and Rick's viewing pleasure, then he bowed down to tease Carol's clit with his tongue.

"Daryl, I'm so close again," she moaned, "go to Rick, I wanna come while you fuck him."

"Your wish is my command," Daryl said with a grin, and he added "my queen," causing her to smile brightly at him. He could not resist, leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth, plunging his tongue inside to dance with hers.

"How do you like to taste yourself on my lips, love?" He asked, and instead of answering, she kissed him again.

Daryl turned around to go back to Rick and saw that he had begun to finger his own hole.

"Good boy. Get yourself ready for me." Daryl told him as he came to a stop directly in front of Rick's face, his hard dick mere inches away from the man's lips. Rick dared to dart his tongue out and lick the pre-cum oozing from the tip, which caused Daryl to moan deeply.

After a few sucks though, Daryl pulled his cock out of Rick's mouth with a regretful expression. He went to stand behind Rick and grabbed his slender hips, lining up, ready to finally plunge inside.

"I hope this teaches you to keep your eyes to yourself Rick," Daryl said as he pushed in deep Rick all at once.

Carol smiled when she heard the scream that tore from Rick's lips, knowing from her recent experience how that felt, but remembering how the initial pain would soon turn to pleasure as well.

Daryl roared as he pumped hard and fast inside Rick, his eyes never leaving Carol's as she moved the dildo inside her at the same frantic pace, rubbing her clit at the same time as well.

The hunter was suffering from sensory overload. Feeling Rick's tight ass squeezing his dick and the sounds of Carol making herself come were too much for him and without warning he groaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside Rick's warm, wet ass.

Rick screamed and moaned as he felt Daryl come inside him. His dick was hard and leaking. Daryl's hips bucked wildly during his intense orgasm, and that caused his cock to hit a bundle of nerves inside of Rick. Helpless, he shoot his load all over the floor, his own cock still untouched.

Carol watched with bated breath, turned on beyond measure, and came undone once again by the look on Daryl's face when he came inside of Rick. Her body shook as her orgasm surged through her in waves, and she uttered curses under her breath.

When she saw Rick spill his seed, her cunt spasmed again, pulling her right into the next orgasm. She was still moaning when Daryl pulled out of Rick's ass and went to grab some tissues for them both.

After a quick cleaning, he helped Rick up and over to a sofa to lie down.

When she had caught her breath somewhat, Carol asked "How do you feel Rick?"

But Daryl turned right back around to Carol, wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her into a standing position, kissing her hungrily.

"Truely and utterly fucked, if you must know," their trusted leader muttered under his breath, completely spent.

Both Daryl and Carol laughed, and, after he had managed to tore his lips away from Carol's, the hunter replied "Good." With that, he lifted his woman up to carry her over to the sofa as well, bridal style.

Daryl knelt before them on the floor and held Rick's face in his hands. He pushed himself up, closer to the man's face and gently kissed his lips. "You took your punishment like a good boy. Now we'll make sure that you're cared for."

Carol agreed. "You look emotionally drained, Rick." She got up and went over to a shelf, busying herself with her back to the men. When she returned to the sofa, she carried fresh underwear in her arms.

She put new panties on, then threw briefs to both Rick and Daryl.

The hunter went to search for their pants, and soon enough, all three of them were more or less decent again.

Grabbing a couple blankets, Carol and Daryl sat to both sides of Rick, draping the blankets over themselves and Rick.

Cuddling up, Rick sighed deeply. "You guys sure have it cozy in here," he murmured, and Daryl laughed quietly, pulling Rick close. "You're welcome to join us anytime Rick, ya just gotta let us know first." Daryl told him.

Carol nodded, her hand playing with Rick's damp curls. "Of course," she added, "Daryl and I need our alone time as well."

"Yeah, I get that now. I'm really sorry guys. I promise I won't do it again." Rick mumbled, embarrassed again.

"Mmmh," Daryl mumbled, his mouth closing in on Rick's ear, "I can't say that I am too sorry, though."

Carol giggled. "Yeah," she added, "it played out rather well in the end, huh?" And she winked at Rick, who promptly blushed.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again," the former officer said after a few minutes. "I've never done anything like that before."

Carol snuggled up to Rick, while Daryl kissed him long and soft. "You're ours now. You belong to us, you belong with us," Carol said.

"I like the sound of that," Rick replied.

Daryl chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't tell Carl, though," he advised, and Carol laughed at Rick's thunderstruck expression.

"Oh shit. I forgot about Carl!" Rick exclaimed and slapped himself on the forehead.

Carol hugged him and soothed "Don't worry about it, Rick. We will keep it under the rug, so to say. K?"

"Carl wouldn't take this very well, I don't think. I don't want him to find out," he pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep from spanking your ass in public," Daryl assured him, laughing, and Rick pulled a face at him.

Daryl shifted Carol so she was squeezed in between Rick and himself. She put one arm around each man's waist and they put one of theirs around her shoulders. "Lets get some rest boys, we'll need it if we're going to be doing that again."

Each man laid his head on her shoulder. Daryl whispered into her ear, "This was the most erotic thing I've ever done or seen. Thank you sweetheart." He dozed off at the end of his sentence and she smiled.

She moved her head slightly and looked at Rick, who was looking right back at her. "I hope you enjoyed yourself Rick," she said quietly. "There is much more adventure to come."

And with that, Rick dozed off as well, leaving Carol to smile her typical sweet smile with a hint of cleverness before she leaned against Daryl's chest to catch some sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you had as much fun reading this as we did while writing it! Let us know your thoughts in a comment.


End file.
